Nuestra familia
by AleeraWeasley
Summary: Nada como llegar a casa después del trabajo y encontrarse con la escena más perfecta del mundo, porque Ron adora a su familia, a la familia que ha creado con Hermione. Pequeño One-Shot


**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Nuestra familia

Acababa de llegar a casa después de un duro día en Sortilegios Weasley, en sus ojos azules podía verse el cansancio acumulado de toda la semana, la popularidad de la tienda había crecido mucho en los últimos años, sobre todo después de la guerra, que fue el momento donde la gente necesitaba más que nunca reír, y no es que él se quejase, ya que después de renunciar a su puesto de auror, su hermano George le había ofrecido, después de muchas pruebas y de conseguir un contrato con la tienda de Zonko en Hogsmeade, ser su socio y co-propietario de la tienda, lo que había ayudado mucho a su economía y a darle a su esposa la vida que se merecía.

Una sonrisa se formó en su cara al pensar en ella, en Hermione, ella se merecía todo y más, y a pesar de haberle jurado mil veces que el pasado no importaba, Ron se esforzaba cada día por compensar lo mal que se había portado con ella en sus años de amistad y en todos los errores que había cometido, y sobre todo, por hacerla llorar.

El sonido de unas risas en el piso superior distrajeron su mente de esos recuerdos, y dejando la chaqueta en el perchero, con la sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro, subió por la elegante escalera hasta llegar a la que era su habitación de casados y que tenía la puerta abierta en ese momento, y como cada día, no pudo evitar apoyarse en la puerta y quedarse embobado mirando la escena que se desarrollaba ante él. Sin duda su momento favorito del día.

Hermione se encontraba tumbada en medio de la cama, con el largo pelo castaño echado hacia atrás, llevaba una camiseta pre-mama que dejaba notar muy bien su abultado vientre de siete meses, y en los brazos sostenía, haciéndole cosquillas y alzándola de vez en cuando con mucho cuidado, a la que Ron consideraba el segundo amor de su vida, después de Hermione claro, su pequeña Rose, que en ese momento tenía en año y medio.

Una nueva carcajada cantarina de su hija se oyó en la habitación, seguida de una de Hermione, que al mismo tiempo que las cosquillas le ponía caras, haciendo que a niña no parase de reír. De repente, como si hubiese notado que era observada, Hermione giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la tierna mirada de su marido, Rose, al darse cuenta que su madre había dejado de hacerle caso también giró la cabeza.

\- ¡Papi! – Dijo la niña mirando a su padre y extendiendo sus pequeños bracitos hacia él.

Ron con una sonrisa en la cara se aproximó hasta la cama, acariciándole cariñosamente la mejilla a su hija, para después llevar la mano hasta el vientre de Hermione, y finalmente darle un beso a su mujer en los labios.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué se estaban riendo las dos mujeres más perfectas de la tierra? – Preguntó mientras se tumbaba al lado de Hermione.

\- Es un juego, mami me hasia coquillas – Respondió la niña mirando a su madre otra vez, con la esperanza de que volviesen a jugar.

\- Así que te hacía cosquillas, ¿por aquí? – Dijo Ron mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas a su hija, que no paraba de reír - ¿Sabes que tu mami también tiene cosquillas? – Le preguntó antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas a Hermione.

Rose, siguiendo a su padre, también se puso a hacerle cosquillas a Hermione, que empezó a reír inmediatamente.

\- No, no, jajaja, parad, por favor, jajaja – Suplicaba Hermione mientras se agarraba el vientre.

\- Mami, ¿mi hedmanito también tiene coquillas? – Preguntó dulcemente la niña.

\- Pues claro que sí – Le respondió mientras se levantaba la camiseta – Mira cariño, por la manita aquí – Le dijo señalando un punto del vientre.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron como platos mientras sentía las patadas de su hermano, Hermione se giró hacia Ron y le señaló otro punto, éste inmediatamente llevó su mano donde señalaba su mujer, y volvió a sonreír al poder sentir él también las patadas de su hijo.

\- ¿Mi hedmanito hase eso podque se está riendo? – Preguntó inocentemente Rose, con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad.

\- Claro, cuando me hacéis cosquillas a mí, el también las siente. ¿Sabes quién más tiene cosquillas? – Le preguntó a su hija guiñándole un ojo.

\- Papi, papi también tiene cosquillas – Exclamó la niña entusiasmada.

Con la ayuda de Hermione, Rose quedó en medio de ellos, y las dos juntas comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas a Ron. Se pasaron un largo rato así, haciéndose cosquillas unos a otros, riéndose, y en el caso de Ron y Hermione, besándose con todo el amor que se tenían. Finalmente, agotados, se quedaron tumbados en la cama, con Rose todavía en medio.

\- Te quiero – Le dijo Ron mirándola con ternura.

\- Yo también te quiero – Le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a él, con cuidado de no aplastar a Rose, y le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

\- Adoro a nuestra familia – Dijo mientras le devolvía el beso.

\- Y yo te adoro a ti.

Con esa última afirmación Ron sólo pudo abrazarla con ternura. Le dio un suave beso a su hija en la cabeza mientras volvía a poner la mano en el vientre de Hermione. Sí, adoraba a su familia, a la familia que había creado con Hermione, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, era lo menos que se merecían.

* * *

Pequeño momento de esta pareja que adoro, espero que os guste.


End file.
